Two Worlds
by Cori the Freak-of-nature
Summary: Crossover time! TT and the Last Airbender. BTW: I'm stuck. I don't know what to do next. Review with ideas!
1. Prologue

_Just plain old-fashioned torture_ Raven thought. Beast Boy playing video games, Star trying to cook, Cyborg working on his car, and Robin being... well... Robin-ish.

"Friend Raven! You you like to go with me to the mall of shopping so we may pick out the outfits together?" Star looked like she was perfectly happy, but as Raven was an empath, she could see right through the 'joy' on her face. _No backing out of it! She's heart-broken! Remember? Robin dumped her?_ Knowledge spoke up in the back of Raven's head. _I hate it when you're right!_ Raven comented to her 'emotion' then replied to Star.

"Sure Star. Just wait a few minutes," Raven said.

"Most glorious Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted. When Raven went back to her room she grabbed a purple hoodie, black jeans, and purple Converse. Looking around her room she felt that something was out of place, but she just didn't know what...

On the bus ride to the mall she kept her hood up as she contemplated what was missing from her room. Of course, it hit her just as she walked into the mall. Metophorically. Well, speak of the devil, the object that was missing didn't hit her, but something else did. Something that exploded. Something red. Something marked with an S. Something she had seen multiple times in multiples battles. _ROBIN! HELP! SLADE!_ Raven sent off a message through their bond in the seconds that she remained concious, but then everything seemed to warp into strange colors and sounds before finally disapating into nothing but blackness.

TT

Robin walked into the common room, exhausted. He had just spent all night trying to find out who Slade's next target was, but came up short. He ran into a dead end. The trail had went stale a week ago and he couldn't do anything about it; he punched the pillows of the couch attempting to get some of the pent up anger out.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that! You made me loose!" Beast Boy (hereafter known as BB) said as he transformed back from a cat into his some-what human shape.

"Robin, what's the matter?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin's puffy eyes. A sure sign of a sleepless night.

"I've been after a lead all night and it led nowhere!"

"Sorry 'bout that, but you still need to relax sometimes. You'll work yourself to death at the rate you're going!" BB said; got to admit though, he had a point.

"I guess you're-" the end of Robin's sentence was cut off by a wailing in his head. He fell to the ground cluching his skull.

"ROBIN!" the shapeshifter and part robot knelt next to him shaking his shoulders. _ROBIN! HELP! SLADE! _reverberated through his mind. The terrible wailing came to an abrupt stop. Everything seemed a mile away. His friends' voices seemed to echo through a cave before hitting his ears. He saw the world through a kalidescope of black, red, blue, and green spots.

"We should call and ambulence!"

"No, we should get Batman!"

"Call the girls?"

"I don't know!"

"But you just suggested we call Batman!"

"Guys!" Robin's voice croaked out as if he were speaking underwater. "Get to Raven!" This command was enough to send Cyborg tearing down the stairs dragging BB by the collar of his shirt!


	2. Hurt again

"RAVEN!" Cyborg shouted as he reached the mall doors. Starfire was frantically pacing, every so often kneeling by Raven seeing if she was awake yet.

"Friend Cyborg! I am so glad you have come! Friends Raven is badly hurt and in need of the doctor!" Star was shouting out her worry. It was then that people began to approach the sceen, one of whom was Robin running at top speed.

"Star, I need you to calm down. You won't do anyone any good by freaking out," he said after he had reached the rest of his team. His former girlfriend mutely nodded. Cyborg then started to search for wounds on his 'little sister.' Whenever he touched a bruise she tried feebly to jerk away, but barely moved an inch. BB was trying to calm Star down and Robin was dealing with the press when Raven woke up and pushed Cyborg away from her.

"I'm fine Cy," she said calmly. It was obvious she wasn't though, and right now her monotone wasn't fooling anybody... especially since she colapsed immediatly after standing.

"No, you're not," he pointed out the fact, even though everyone could tell.

TT

"What happened!" Robin yelled. They were sitting in the common room, having a very uncomfortable conversation. Raven just sat on the coach, her hood up, saying nothing.

"Friend Raven and I were just about to enter the mall of shopping when Slade came out of nowhere and threw an exploding disc at her! When I went to see if she was alright, he disappeared!" Starfire yelled, still as frantic as she was at the mall.

"Raven, tell me your point of view. I _need to know this. It is important._" Robin was speaking in a raspy whisper. He was closer to losing his cool than he had ever been... even through the years of hard training the his mentor had put him through.

"My mirror is missing. The one that's the portal to my mind. When I walked into my room earlier, I knew something was up, but when I realized that it was my mirror... Slade appeared and you know the story from there." Raven had turned away from the team as she spoke, and gasped as something in the corner of the room started to materialize. It was Slade holding Terra by the arm.

"Let go of me you damned bastard!" Terra shouted as she struggled against him. "I never wanted to be your apprentice! Now LET! ME! GO! AAAAAAAA!" Slade flung Terra away from him and she flew across the room.

"TERRA!" BB ran after her. After Raven had decided to talk to Terra with her mind and go through the earth bender's thoughts and memories, Terra had been forgiven for everything she had done.

"I just came to return the trash that I had, for some reason, willingly acquired," Slade said in the same monotone that Raven usually used. Leaping up, Terra ran at him and then summoned her powers, but before she could in anyway harm him a wall of fire shot up around the man and he spoke to Raven. "I also came to give you a gift, oh, High Princess of Azarath." He threw the missing mirror to Raven through the inferno. "Happy traveling! or should i say _un_happy." Slade disappeared just as red tendrils exploded from the mirror and dragged the entire Titans team through the mirror into a whole new world.

TT

"OOF!" Robin landed on something hard, and metallic. He felt like his insides had been pulled out of him through his ears then shoved back down through his nose.

"Yo... Rob... get off me," Cyborg said after trying and failing to sit up.

"Uhhhhh," Robin moaned. _I think I broke a few ribs _he thought grudgingly. He saw Raven's mirror laying on the ground a few feet away with the red tendrils being sucked back into it. _If that's her mirror then where is-_ his thoughts were cut off when a green bear fell from the trees with Terra in its paws.

"You okay Terra?" BB asked when he transformed back from his furry personification.

"Fine," she wheezed out as she rolled off him onto the hard leafy ground. Starfire appeared flying out of the trees.

"Friends, I can not find Friend Raven. I saw her come through the mirror with us, but through all my searching I could not find her!"

"Star? Is that you?" _cough _"Guys? Where are you?" Raven's voice floated from their left and up.

"RAVEN!" the entire team shouted and ran into the trees.

"Raven, just keep talking. We'll follow the sound of your voice!" Cyborg yelled in the general direction Raven's voice had come from.

"Okay, but I don't know how long I can keep this up. A branch is digging into my ribcage!" her voice wavered and coughing ensued. "Wait! Stop! I can see you guys! turn to your right!" They turned. "Your OTHER right!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Terra exclaimed. She ran over and quickly created a platform to raise herself to the Goth's level. "Come on. Easy does it, eeeeeasy does it," she said soothingly as she helped Raven from the branch. There were rips in her uniform and her face had a few bleeding scratches. "You are _not_ having a good day are you?" Terra said with a small giggle.

"If you want to put it that way," Raven replied after taking one long, deep breath. Robin walked up and picked Raven up off the rock so Terra wouldn't have to support her while climbing down.

"Let's find a town and find out where exactly we are." Cyborg suggested, so they started walking. Before long they stumbled across a camp.

"Hello? Is there anyone in this camp? We would like to ask the questions!" Star voiced as they entered.

"Stop! Don't come any further!" Someone jumped out of one of the four half built tents. He was very pale and had black hair with a scar over one eyes. Flames burned at his hands as he looked at the new comers... that is until he saw the condition Raven was in. Her eyes were half lidded. She was using a lot of energy healing herself from the attack at the mall and her current run in (errr, fall in) with the tree. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Zuko! Zuko! What going on?" Three people ran from the trees on the side clearing that 'Zuko' was working on setting up camp in. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys was short, bald, and had an arrow on his head. The other boy was brown haired and tall. Not as tall as Zuko, but still, tall. The girl looked similar to the tall brown haired boy, and was dressed in all blue.

"What happened to HER?" the tall boy asked.

"Sokka!" the girl said reprimanding him.

"Katara!" he replied in a mock version of her own voice.

"Guys stop! That girl is obviously hurt and we need to help her." Arrow head boy spoke at last.

"Aang is right you two," Zuko said.

"Sorry," they replied in unison.


End file.
